MH/Nicholas Massri
Appearance Personality Background :-FBI Special Agent, one of the four originally tasked to the Help Me! division and the only one still alive. :-Picked up his magical skills by virtue of inborn talent combined with study after he began hunting monsters. :-Took over leadership of the division a year ago and has been recruiting from outside the FBI in the (correct) belief that most field agents don't really have what it takes to deal with monsters. Character Sheets Known Rituals ;Blade Ward :This ritual wards the subject in a temporary field that will deflect any physical attacks for a period of time. Bullets, swords, and even claws and teeth are deflected. The field is weakened each time it deflects an attack. While the field itself is invisible, its effects are clearly supernatural. :Provides Damage Resistance 120 (Ablative, -80%; Force Field, +20%; Limited: Physical Only, -20%) :Greater Control Energy 5; Provides DR 120 (modified) 120; 30 minute duration 2; 300 lbs subject weight 3 :Total Cost: 390 energy. ;Chain the Unliving :This ritual is used to trap an undead creature in place; it functions on both corporeal and incorporeal undead (some zombies, mummies, vampires, and ghosts). The subjects are paralyzed, but are able to speak. :Affliction (Paralysis) (Target may speak, +0%) :Greater Control Undead 5 + Affliction (Paralysis) 25 + Duration (10 minutes) 1 + Subject Weight up to 3000 lbs 5 + Range (15 yards) 6 :Total Cost: 126 energy. ;Spirit Shackles :Identical to Chain the Unliving, but this ritual affects demons, angels, and other free-willed spirits instead. ;Explosive Bullet :This ritual enchants a bullet so that it will explode on contact with the target, causing massive internal burning damage. :Bullet Charm: Adds 6d+16 damage as a burning, explosive follow-up. :Greater Create Energy 6 + Damage (6d+16 bu ex) 18 :Total Cost: 72 energy. ;Final Rest :This ritual does damage (causing injury as a malediction) to undead creatures in a wide radius centered on the caster. It's used on hordes of feral vampires, zombies, and other lesser minions in order to thin the herd. :Deals 6d+15 damage to all undead creatures in a 50-yard radius. Targets resist with the better of HT or Will. Up to two subjects can be excluded. :Greater Destroy Undead 5 + 6d+15 damage 39 + Subject Weight up to 1000 lbs 4 + 50 yard radius (up to 2 subjects excluded) 17 :Total Cost: 195 energy. ;Fortune's Favor :This ritual makes the subject unnaturally lucky for half a day. For the duration, things just seem to go his way. :Upgrades Luck to Ridiculous Luck. If the subject doesn't already have Luck, the ritual adds Extraordinary Luck instead and the extra energy is wasted. The subject can only use his ''native Luck for rolls affecting the success of magical spells!'' :Greater Control Chance 5 + Adds Advantage (Ridiculous Luck) 135 + Duration (12 hours) 6 + Subject Weight up to 300 lbs 3 :Total Cost: 447 energy. ;Healing Touch :With a touch, the caster heals the subject's wounds. :Healing: 3d+2 damage. :Greater Restore Body 4; Heals 3d+2 damage 10; 300 lbs subject weight 3 :Total Cost: 51 energy. ;Visions of the Past :The subject gains the ability to see immersive visions of past events with precision. Using the granted ability requires the subject to make an IQ roll, modified as for Psychometry (p. B78). See Powers p. 69 for the effects of the enhancements. The ritual uses Create Magic to grant the subject a magical ability. :Grants Advantage: Psychometry w/Immersive, Directed, Sensitive, and Magical. :Greater Create Magic 6 + Adds Advantage: Precognition: (Directed +50%, Immersive +100%, Sensitive +30%, Magical -10%) 54 + Subject up to 300 lbs 3 + Duration 30 mins 2 :Total Cost: 195 energy.